1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loudspeakers. More particularly, the invention relates to a low-frequency loudspeaker module, that is, a subwoofer module. Still further, the present invention relates to a loudspeaker integrating both a subwoofer and mid-range/high-frequency driver within a single housing to produce a loudspeaker module capable of reproducing a full range of sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loudspeaker technology has consistently attempted to reproduce a recorded sound in the most realistic manner possible. In fact, the goal of many designers is the creation of a loudspeaker which sounds as if the singer and/or musician are playing across the room.
The vast majority of loudspeaker designs employ a variety of sound drivers mounted within an acoustic box. The sound drivers are mounted along a face of the acoustic box in the direction along which the sound is to be directed. These designs dictate that relatively large drivers are mounted within a relatively large box.
While these large loudspeakers often produce very high quality sound, their size makes them difficult, if not impossible, to discreetly position within a room. Many manufacturers have attempted to remedy size problems by providing small loudspeakers sized to conveniently sit on a bookshelf or coffee table. Unfortunately, the small loudspeakers sacrifice sound quality for size. Since they are smaller and may not accommodate drivers for a variety of frequency ranges, they are unable to offer the full range of sound larger loudspeakers offer.
The overwhelming popularity and usefulness of personal computers have made lack of small, high quality loudspeakers even more apparent. Computer users require high quality sound to play games, listen to music and even watch movies on their monitors. In some instances, an individual's computer forms the central module in an elaborate multimedia environment including DVD, Dolby Digital processing and high-definition television. When all of these quality components interact to create a realistic entertainment environment, it is highly frustrating to settle for moderate quality loudspeakers because high quality loudspeakers are simply too big to place on a desktop. As such, a need exists for small, aesthetically pleasing loudspeakers, which do not sacrifice sound quality for reductions in the size of the loudspeakers. The present loudspeaker system overcomes the limitations of the prior art.